Trivial Pursuits
by thyme2read
Summary: Archaeologist Dr. Evelyn Frost and her assistant are trapped behind enemy lines when the Dominion captures the planet Benzar. Until the Romulans join the war... But will occupation under them be any different? Co-written with LornaWinters.
1. Out of the Frying Pan and Into ?

The entire building rattled from the shock of a nearby explosion. Inside, Prime Minister Mendakyl Benito smiled weakly at his two human companions, who were sitting at the table with him.

"Would you please pass the wine, Miss Evelyn?" he calmly asked the lady to his left.

The planet Benzar had been under Dominion occupation for months, and had had no contact with the outside quadrant. The last they had heard was the grim news that the Federation was well on its way to losing the war. Indeed, they all expected to receive the terrible confirmation—that the Federation had surrendered—soon.

But it was a strange event that was happening now. The planet was under siege again. The mystery was, by what power? They all agreed it was unlikely that the Federation could have recovered quickly enough to re-take Benzar. It must be the Klingons, they decided, even though it seemed just as improbable.

Dr. Evelyn Frost held her hand steadily as she gave her host the carafe. Benito had been kind enough to let her and her assistant, Amber Brooks, stay with him at the capital building. With all of the ruthless Jem'Hadar soldiers prowling around, they accepted his offer graciously. Though they were under house arrest and couldn't leave, it was far better than the alternative.

Before Benzar had fallen to the Dominion forces, Evelyn was there on an archaeological expedition. She and Amber had barely uncovered the gates of an ancient city when their work was halted. They were fortunate that the Vorta leader didn't consider them to be much of a threat. She apparently had bigger fish to fry.

During the conflict, the two women dodged the bombs and weapons fire, and managed to make their way to the nearby capital city of Utva. It was the most harrowing experience of Evelyn's life. When she had decided to pursue a career in archeology, the idea that it was going to be so dangerous had never once entered her mind.

Benito, relieved that the Federation researchers were safe, insisted that they stay with him as his guests, though he was unsure as to how much hospitality he would be able to provide. They soon became fast friends, and promised they would keep in touch with each other if they ever got out of that situation.

Since they were permitted few liberties, the three of them often passed the time by playing cards.

"Would you like to deal first, Mr. Mendakyl?" asked Amber. The Prime Minister insisted that they follow Earth's Southern American tradition of addressing each other by their full first names with a title. It would be a fun game, he had proposed, which would also help to distract them from less cheerful matters.

During a diplomatic conference on Earth, he had happened upon a book, Mark Twain's _Life on the Mississippi_. Ever since, his imagination had been enthralled by the idea of the "Old South." Naturally, when he met "Miss Evelyn," who was from that region, he was thrilled. The day they were introduced so many months previously, he just couldn't stop expressing his fondness of her pretty drawl.

Evelyn's accent had diminished somewhat once she started studying at the university, though everyone who was not from her region insisted that it hadn't. She was brilliant and analytical, but also very feminine. Like every traditional Southern lady, she had never forgotten her mother's lessons about keeping up her personal appearance. She was mostly optimistic, even-tempered, and seldom held a grudge; but if ever pushed over the edge, she went all out and fought like tigress.

She had graduated near the top of her class, and contributed considerably to Earth's archaeological knowledge through her research and writing. But she had not yet proven herself in the respect of actual experience out in the field. Her chance had finally come when she was nominated to excavate the ancient city of a pre-Benzite civilization on the Benzar home world. Her triumph was brought to a screeching halt by the Dominion, however.

By most people's standards, she was considered to be quite successful. But upon recent introspection of herself over the past few months, she found she was not satisfied. It was more than the disappointment over the dig. Her mother had told her many, many times that she needed to settle down and get married.

But Evelyn had never even been in love. The only date she had ever been on was with her brother's friend, who needed a girl to escort to their high school prom. After that, she had never had the time to waste on men. Most of the men she knew were either too immature, or if they were more worthy, they were already married. A few of the bachelors of her acquaintance were right-minded and ethical enough, but they weren't interested in anything other than their work.

Evelyn contended with this verity by throwing herself into her career. Better to never marry, than to get stuck with a jerk, she had resolved to herself.

* * *

The siege continued. It had been 17 hours since the blasting began, and it didn't look like it would let up any time soon.

Besides the fighting that was taking place in space, the planet was being bombarded from orbit. Mendakyl Benito could do nothing but watch and hope that only the Jem'Hadar suffered casualties as the dueling beams destroyed most of his infrastructure. The inhabitants of Utva could only pray that they wouldn't be wiped out by a stray blast.

Gradually, however, the fighting seemed to move toward the outskirts of the city. Crawling out from under the mattresses they had shielded themselves with, Evelyn and Amber made their way to the window.

It was a dreary sight, and their hearts sank as they looked over what was left of the beautiful city. Everything was in ruins, and pillars of dark grey smoke swirled up into the sunset. Overhead the heavy purple clouds were still occasionally lit up by a distant explosion, and here and there flecks of burning debris came down like meteor showers.

"Whoever they are, they seem to have no respect for anything," said Evelyn.

"Look," said Amber, pointing toward the countryside, "They're fighting around our excavation site," she sniffed, brushing a lock of strawberry blonde hair out of her face. That was the last straw, and she broke down into tears.

Evelyn was also mortified, but instead of crying she simply accepted that there was nothing they could do about it. "I'm going to go talk to Mendakyl and make sure he's alright. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I want to go home!" sobbed Amber. She wasn't used to all this drama.

Evelyn hid her annoyance until she was out of the room. Amber's sobs were the last thing she wanted to hear right now. She was a sharp and dependable enough assistant, but she tended to complain a lot, and in Evelyn's opinion she relied too heavily on the comforts of modern technology. When Amber wasn't helping her catalog ancient alien artifacts or tinkering around with their equipment she was usually playing video games, buying something through subspace, or talking to her boyfriend.

Mendakyl was alright, but he was understandably anxious about his people. Evelyn sat with him for a few hours and they speculated over the situation and what could be done.

Gradually, the rumbling got further and further away, and at midday it seemed to stop all together.

Prime Minister Benito was soon absorbed in organizational matters as the Benzites that survived the bombardment ventured out of their shelters seeking answers and medical attention.

Reports began to trickle in from various parts of the planet. The bombardment had ceased. As initial recovery efforts began, there was one question on everyone's mind: which side had won?

Anxious to be doing something useful, the two human women offered their assistance, but Mendakyl urged them to remain in the palace. "Truly Miss Evelyn, I appreciate your offer and your concern, but the best thing you and your assistant could do right now is to remain here and look after yourselves. There is much to be done, but you are not Benzites, and we still don't know which power is in control up there," he said, motioning toward the sky.

So they stayed in their suite and waited. Early the next morning, the Prime Minister sent for them. He looked anxious. "Last night I received a message - from the Romulans," he said.

"The _Romulans_?" echoed Evelyn.

"Yes. The Romulans," he repeated. "They have defeated the Jem'Hadar forces here, and have orders to hold Benzite."

"Since when did the Romulans join the war?" asked Amber.

"The Commander didn't say much, but he informed me that he will arrive at the palace at dawn to establish a base of operations."

Romulans. What an unexpected development! They were not exactly the type to champion another's cause, no matter how worthy it may be, so they must have their own selfish reasons for getting involved in the war.

"I don't know much about the Romulans," admitted Mendakyl. "Do you think they'll be better or worse than the Jem'Hadar?" he asked nervously.

"Nobody knows much about them." said Evelyn. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Dinner on the Devorax

The Romulan landing party beamed down in front of the capital building.

"At least they have the decency to come in through the front entrance," Benito remarked, "Perhaps that is a good sign."

Evelyn drew the curtain aside and peered out the window. The Romulan commander and his two officers were boldly marching up the grand steps. As they moved closer, she got a better look at the intrepid leader. He was a tall, powerful-looking man with attractive dark features. When he reached the top, the rosy rays of the rising sun accented his silhouette, making him appear as though he were a godlike hero straight out of an epic.

In that instant, her heart was lost. "Oh," she whispered softly, "he's so handsome..."

Only Amber was close enough to hear her. She gawked at her friend in shock. "_What?_ Yeah, I'm sure he knows it, too. Gimme a break! I've got better things to do." With that, she huffed off to their makeshift office. Since there was still no power, Evelyn couldn't imagine what Amber thought she was going to find to keep herself occupied.

Benito was accustomed to Amber's behavior, however, and thought nothing of it. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Miss Evelyn."

But Evelyn wanted to meet this dashing warrior, who had succeeded in conquering more than just the planet. "Oh, I'd like to stay, Mr. Mendakyl," she said, perhaps a little too eagerly, "if you don't mind."

"Very well, but for your own safety, please don't speak a word. We don't know how these Romulan soldiers will react."

Evelyn nodded just as the door chime sounded. The three Romulans strode in as though the place belonged to them. In a manner of speaking, it did.

The leader glanced at her briefly, but then addressed Benito. "Prime minister, I am Commander Galan of the Romulan Empire, and I am here to inform you that I'm taking command of your planet."

"For how long?" the Benzite dared to ask.

"Until further notice," was all the information Galan was able, or willing, to provide. Tension filled the air as an awkward silence ensued. "There is no need for hostility. We've done you a great service."

Benito's form became even more rigid. "That is a matter of perspective, Commander."

"I would prefer to be civil, Minister. As long as there is no resistance, you and your people will not be harmed. I give you my word." He paused, but when Benito gave no answer, he continued. "Medical supplies will be delivered soon, and power should be restored within the hour. As a further gesture of my goodwill, I would like to invite you to dine this evening aboard the _Devorax_. You may, of course, bring a few guests if you wish."

He nodded in Evelyn's direction, which made her heart skip a beat. As crazy as it was, she really hoped Benito would take the commander up on his offer, and that he would allow her to come along. She debated with herself whether she would ask him after Galan left or not.

"I accept your invitation, Commander Galan," said Benito.

"Good. Now, if you will be good enough to allow me the use of a large room for my office..." His tone made it clear he would not tolerate a refusal.

The Benzite reluctantly instructed a servant to show the commander to the room in question.

"Thank you, Minister," said Galan. He acknowledged Evelyn again before turning to leave, "My lady."

Evelyn watched him confidently pace down the hall. Was she crazy? The man was probably going to be a dictator. He was superficially polite now, but he had an iron fist he could use if he wanted to.

And yet...she was inexplicably drawn to him.

Believing that he was correctly guessing her thoughts, Benito put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry about all of this, Miss Evelyn. But everything is going to be all right. You'll see."

She quickly regained her control. "Why do you suppose he even bothered with civility?" she wondered.

"He didn't have to," Benito agreed. "I suppose I'll find out this evening at dinner, along with why they are fighting the Dominion in the first place."

Now was her chance. She knew she was being dippy, but she had to snatch the opportunity. She had to see him again. "May I go, too, Mr. Mendakyl?"

Her friend blinked in astonishment. "You _want _to go?"

"I'm curious about their ship. Think of how much I could learn! I mean, how many Federation civilians get the opportunity to see the inside of a Romulan ship without being a prisoner?" It was half of the truth, at least.

"Always the academic," he mused with a smile. "Alright, Miss Evelyn. At any rate, Commander Galan's table will no doubt be better than anything I've been able to offer you for months."

* * *

It took Evelyn a little longer than usual to prepare for dinner that evening, but she wanted to make a good impression on the Romulans. Well, one of them at least, she thought with a smile. Looking over her limited wardrobe, she shook her head. Since the trip to Benzar was supposed to be an archeological expedition she had mostly packed practical clothes. She did pack a couple of evening dresses, though, since there was always the occasional formal museum exhibition. But did this occasion really call for formal wear? Then again, they _were_ going as guests of the Prime Minister…

"What do you think, Amber?" She asked, holding up a ruched navy dress with beaded accents and a teal satin ball gown.

"I think the Romulans won't care how we look. But if you're going formal I guess I'll have to dress up, too," she sighed, and went back to her closet. "You know you want to wear the navy for Captain Courageous," she said sarcastically, taking out a grey pinstripe jumper and a pink ruffled sweater.

At the appointed time, they made their way to the transporter room. Prime Minister Benito was already there waiting for them with one of his aides, Meldoch.

After the party materialized on the _Devorax_, their eyes fell on a very tall and stern-looking officer. Evidently he wasn't prepared to encounter humans on Benzar, because he exchanged an inquisitive glance with the transporter operator before he addressed them.

"I am Subcommander Lokal. The Commander is waiting for you, if you'll follow me…"

The first officer led them through the ship's corridors to the captain's mess, which they called the ward room. When they entered, Commander Galan and two other officers stood. These were the same two who had accompanied him in the morning.

"Prime Minister, welcome aboard," said Galan with a nod.

"Commander," the Benzite replied with a nod of his own. "Thank you for your gracious invitation. Allow me to present my primary assistant, Meldoch, and my special guests, Dr. Evelyn Frost, and Miss Amber Brooks."

The Commander acknowledged them and introduced his own officers. "Centurions Hretak and Corvinus." The officers each brought a clenched fist to their chests, then Galan resumed his seat at the head of the table and motioned for the Prime Minister to sit on his right, while one of the Centurions took the seat on his left.

Meldoch naturally sat next to the Prime Minister, and the remaining Centurion across from him. That left Evelyn and Amber to assume the last two seats across from each other and Subcommander Lokal went to the foot of the table.

For a military table, it was surprisingly well set. There was a turquoise runner, matching placemats, charcoal grey napkins and stoneware dishes filled with all sorts of delicious looking foods. In the center of the table there was a large bowl of nicely carved fruit and flowers, and there were cone-shaped glasses supported by coiled wire frames.

After a long silence as everyone served themselves, Benito spoke first. "Commander Galan, I must thank you on behalf of my people, for the medical supplies and restoring power." The Commander nodded again and Benito continued. "May I be so bold as to ask what you plan to do with Benzar?"

"My orders are simply to hold the planet, Minister. It is up to the Senate to decide what to do with it." He was so regal, thought Evelyn.

"Perhaps the Empire will grant your people membership," said Subcommander Lokal. "Just think," he said to Amber, "you have the chance to become second-class citizens."

"Uh, yeah. How…exciting," she said, and took a drink of water.

"This is very great privilege not offered to many," Lokal said gravely.

"You should be grateful, the Jem'Hadar would have made you all slaves," said Centurion Corvinus, with a snide look around the table.

The Prime Minister was undeterred, however. "I _am_ grateful that the Romulans are taking a stand against the Dominion, but I thought your government had a non-aggression pact with them."

"We did, until they blatantly murdered one of our diplomats," said Galan, then all the Romulan faces darkened in wrath.

"Senator Vreenak, the very same man who negotiated their non-aggression pact," added Lokal.

"What? Why would they do something so foolish as that?" asked Meldoch, looking like a big blue catfish.

"Because they've grown careless," supplied Centurion Hretak. "Their success against the Federation has made them overconfident. But soon they will see. Our rage is deadly."

Lokal wiped his mouth with a napkin and explained the situation to the women. "The senator was attending a meeting in Dominion territory. While he was there he acquired evidence of a plot to invade our Empire. Once the Dominion found out about it, they destroyed his ship."

"Ouch. That bites," said Amber. Lokal narrowed his eyes at her. Her coloring is alluring, he thought, but she doesn't seem very intelligent. He decided to shift his attention to Evelyn.

"So, are your people fighting alone, or have you joined the Federation alliance?" Evelyn asked. To her surprise and delight it was Galan who answered the question.

"For the time being, we have accepted to ally with Starfleet," he replied, as though the situation was objectionable to him. After a pause, he changed the subject. "Dr. Frost, I must ask, what business do you and Miss Brooks have on Benzar?"

Before she could answer, Benito said, "Dr. Frost is an archeologist. One of our research institutions invited her to participate in a special excavation as part of the science exchange program."

"A civilian venture, I take it?" asked the Commander.

"Yes," said Benito.

"I see." The Commander glanced at them thoughtfully, then went back to eating.

"Ah, so when the Dominion attacked you were unable to leave," said Lokal, leaning over the table a little to face Evelyn directly. He seemed to be trying to get her attention, but he was really just getting on her nerves. Amber gave her a look that was somewhere between amusement and pity.

"Yes," she replied evenly. "Commander Galan?" Her heart fluttered when his handsome dark eyes turned toward her again, but she recovered herself enough to ask the question that had been in the back of her mind all day. "Now that you've gotten rid of the Dominion forces around Benzar, would it be alright if we continued our research?"

Galan thought for a minute, the turned to the Prime Minister, "Is there any danger involved in this venture?"

"Oh no, the excavation site is quite stable, and right outside the walls of the capital," said Benito.

This seemed rather important to the humans, and the Prime Minister obviously held them in high regard. "Very well. I will allow you to continue your research, as soon as I can spare an officer or two to escort you."

That might be never, she feared. "Oh, an escort is not necessary Commander, we are quite capable of looking after ourselves," she said with her best smile. "I hardly think a bit of dirt and a few ancient relics could pose much of a threat."

The Commander raised an eyebrow. "That may be, but it would raise too many questions and reflect poorly on me if two Federation civilians got themselves killed on a planet under Romulan supervision. If you wish to leave the palace, you must have an escort." He turned to the Centurion on his left. "Corvinus, this will be your assignment."

"Yes sir," replied Corvinus, with ill-concealed chagrin.


	3. Holding Out For A Hero

Since the roads around the city had been rendered unfit for travel, Centurion Corvinus flew Evelyn and Amber to the dig site. His lack of enthusiasm for the assignment was by now hidden beneath a mask of indifference.

When they arrived, it was just as Evelyn feared. The ancient city was completely destroyed. She wanted to cry. This was the greatest opportunity she had ever been offered. But it, like her career, was now no more than a pile of rubble. Evelyn bit her lip. She refused to give the priggish centurion the satisfaction of seeing her in tears.

Amber, on the other hand, didn't possess the same amount of self-control. "I can't believe this!" she whined, "It's just wrong!"

Corvinus rolled his eyes. "What do you wish to do now, Dr. Frost?"

"We'll salvage what we can, of course," she responded with a confidence she didn't feel.

After sifting through the debris for the entire day, Corvinus insisted that it was time to leave. "I'll bring you back tomorrow," he offered begrudgingly.

Evelyn and Amber gathered the handful of small objects that had survived. They got back into the shuttle, and Corvinus flew them away in the opposite direction of the setting sun.

Amber sat in the co-pilot seat, tapping her feet anxiously.

It was driving Corvinus crazy. "Why are you doing that? It's not like you have anything important to get back to."

"How do _you_ know?" she shot back. "For your information, I'm expecting a message from someone special."

He smiled back mockingly. "Who?"

"Terry," she said with a sigh.

The Romulan blinked. "Who's Terry?"

"My boyfriend," she informed him haughtily.

"_You_ have a 'boyfriend'?" he asked, astonished. Then he laughed. "Is he as much of a weakling as I think he is?"

Amber childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Ok, you two," said Evelyn from the back seat, "Enough, please." She was sick of hearing about Terry. He and Amber had been dating off and on since high school, and they were always arguing during the times they were "together." For as long as Evelyn had known her assistant, it had been a long-distance affair. She would have broken it off a long time ago. But then again, she wouldn't have dated a loser like Terry for starts.

* * *

Evelyn laid her head on her desk in exhaustion. What a day! There was still much to be done in the way of reports and cataloging, so she got to it.

She was so absorbed in her work that she almost didn't hear the quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, after suddenly realizing that her caller had knocked twice.

It was Subcommander Lokal. Whatever could he want? "So...how did it go?"

Evelyn almost scoffed, but caught herself in time. Her nerves were about shot. "It was all destroyed."

Lokal blinked. "How unfortunate..."

"Yes," she said patiently.

He smiled. "My dear Miss Evelyn—may I address you in that way?"

"That _is_ what we do in the South," she shrugged.

"How quaint," he remarked with obvious interest. He sat on the desk. The way in which his head was turned made his already less than desirable profile even more unattractive. "What else do you do in the South? I mean, what do the men of the South do to impress their women?"

Evelyn wanted to laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't know," she said, waving for him to get up. "I'm too busy with my research for that kind of nonsense."

"You've been wasting your life with that research, _Miss _Evelyn," he said candidly, after getting back to his feet.

"Oh really? What should I be doing, then?"

"Why," he explained, "a woman with your abilities and intelligence could go far in the Empire."

"As a second-class citizen?" she returned with a hint of sarcasm.

Lokal was already prepared for her skepticism. "Not necessarily. You wouldn't be a second-class citizen if you were to..."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes. "What?"

There was the slightest flicker in his eyes, which she almost didn't catch because of his bushy eyebrows and protruding forehead. "I'm going to be promoted soon..." he began with obvious relish.

"What is that to me?" she shook her head, hoping this wasn't going where it seemed to be going.

His crooked smile grew bigger. "I think you know."

Enough was enough. There went her last nerve. She was about to give him what for, when a deep, commanding voice sounded on his communicator.

"_Lokal, report to my office,"_ said Galan. Evelyn's heart fluttered. Her secret crush had once again unwittingly saved her from an unpleasant situation.

"Yes, Commander, immediately." He smiled at her suggestively. "I'll see you at dinner, my dear Miss Evelyn."

Suddenly, Evelyn realized she had lost her appetite.

* * *

Now that power was restored on Benzar and the recovery efforts were off and running, Prime Minister Benito elected to return Commander Galan's courtesy by inviting him and his officers to a dinner of his own.

That evening, as Evelyn approached the dining room table, she noticed that Subcommander Lokal appeared to be waiting for her to sit next to her. After he favored her with another crooked grin, she locked arms with Amber and rather hastily took the seat next to Meldoch.

This little evasive maneuver didn't escape the seasoned officer's notice, but he was far from discouraged. He simply smiled even wider and sat directly across from her.

As the Prime Minister and Commander Galan began the usual state small talk, Lokal leaned forward and said to her, "My _dear_ Miss Evelyn, you look splendid this evening."

Yes, this evening she had selected the teal satin gown, which complimented her blue eyes beautifully. In addition, her wavy brown hair had been swept up into a lovely twist, with a few long strands left out and curled. At first she was hesitant to dress up, since Lokal would be there, but Galan would be there as well, and after tonight the dinners were likely to be much less formal.

"Thank you," courtesy forced her to say. She reached for the carafe to pour herself a small glass of wine.

"Oh, permit me," said Lokal. As he stood up and snatched the carafe his chair loudly scraped the floor, drawing everyone's attention. She reluctantly held up her glass and he filled it up to the very top. Then she nodded politely and he sat back down.

"Miss Evelyn, how did the expedition go today?" asked Benito. Galan turned his attention toward her as well.

"I'm sad to say that there was very little left," she replied. "We did manage to collect a few articles, but as for the city…" she shook her head.

"The structures were completely destroyed by the bombardment," supplied Corvinus with blunt indifference.

Benito's countenance fell. "I'm sorry to hear that. Another time, perhaps, when the war is over, and the university is rebuilt..."

"Yes, perhaps," she said.

"Commander, how is the war going? Do you think the allies stand a chance against the Dominion?" asked Meldoch.

"Indeed, more than a chance," replied Galan. "Now that we've joined the war, the tide has turned in our favor. The Dominion may have greater numbers, but we have superior leadership. It was a fatal mistake to incur our wrath." A short silence followed as a ray of hope brightened the non-Romulan hearts in the room.

"We were the first to launch an offensive against them," bragged Lokal. "We've destroyed over 20 Dominion bases, along the Neutral Zone and beyond."

"Truly?" Meldoch was astounded by the Subcommander's statement, and the fact that he uttered it with his mouth full.

"Ha, yes. You see, the Founders lack the strategic ability to compete with us, and the Jem'Hadar are little more than mindless followers. It is only a matter of time before we cripple them," he declared.

Despite the fact that Lokal was directly across from her, Evelyn somehow managed to avoid eye contact with him. The disagreeable man had no table manners.

At first Amber could only stare at him in disgust, but then she amused herself by mentally counting the times he came dangerously close to knocking over his own glass. He'd only been at the table for five minutes, and already he was up to four. She was dismayed for a moment when he gulped the entire glass down like spring water, but when he refilled it and set it even closer to the danger zone she stifled a snicker and started counting again.

"So, my _dear_ Miss Evelyn," said Lokal again. "Tell me more about the region you're from. What distinguishes it from the rest of the Earth?"

"Here we go again," mumbled Amber to herself. People were always raving about Evelyn, her accent and how brilliant and ladylike she was. What am I, chopped liver? she thought. At least there was one person in the universe who appreciated her. She hadn't been able to reach him earlier, but as soon as dinner was over she'd try to call him again.

"Oh, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it right now. It makes me homesick," said Evelyn. Amber silently thanked Heaven.

"Oh, the Old South?_ I_ can tell you all about it, Subcommander," said Benito excitedly.

"Please do," said Lokal, with a smile. He would rather have heard it from the lady, but since she wasn't inclined to talk old fish face would have to do.

Benito chattered away, and at first Lokal listened closely and asked questions, but after 15 minutes or so he lost interest and directed the conversation back toward the war. He was in the middle of describing the fight for Benzar when he finally toppled his wine glass, right onto Corvinus's lap. Amber grabbed her napkin and proceeded to laugh and cough at the same time.

Corvinus set his jaw. "May I be excused?"

"By all means," said Benito.

After Corvinus left, Commander Galan said, "Subcommander, I'd like you to make a sweep of the system and scan for any sign of Dominion retaliation."

Lokal blinked. "Now?"

"Yes, now," said Galan sternly. He had been watching his first officer for the last few minutes and determined that his behavior toward Dr. Frost was neither welcome nor appropriate. He deemed it best for Lokal to remain onboard the Devorax until further notice.

"Yes Commander." He saluted, then left.

Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

ByaSouthernLady and I were discussing character theme songs the other day, and we decided that Evelyn's theme is _Holding Out For A Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler. The other character themes will be revealed later on. Thanks to everyone who reads, and special thanks to TheAfricanAmericanQueen and BewilderedFemale for the reviews!


	4. To Call a Spade a Spade

After dinner, the table was cleared. Evelyn's mind eased considerably since Lokal wasn't there anymore. What was it that made him so uncomely anyway? She couldn't put her finger on it. He just looked...rough. And to put it politely, his manners left much to be desired. She quietly snickered in her napkin as a mental image of Mr. Collins from _Pride and Prejudice_ popped into her mind.

"Now that Commander Galan is here," said Amber, "You have a fourth player and you don't need me." She smiled and dashed off before anyone could say anything.

Galan looked at Benito. "A fourth player for what?"

"There was little to do during the occupation," he explained, "so the four of us began the tradition of playing cards to pass the time. Spades is our game of choice. Miss Evelyn was good enough to teach it to us. I don't think Miss Amber likes it very much, but she was good enough to oblige us."

Evelyn smiled. "You don't have to play if you don't want to, Commander. But we would enjoy having you."

"It is a game of wit and strategy," added Meldoch. "Probably right up your alley, Commander."

The Romulan considered their words for a moment. "I don't know how to play." He turned to Evelyn, "However, if you would be willing to teach me, Dr. Frost—or do you prefer 'Miss Evelyn'?"

Her face felt hot when his eyes met hers, and she giggled sheepishly. "Oh, that was just a silly game we started to get our minds off the occupation. But you may call me that if you want to. And yes, I'd be more than happy to teach you. It's quite easy, really."

"Then, Miss Evelyn, please begin the instruction."

It was a wise choice of his to call her that, she realized. Another gesture of his goodwill, no doubt. He wanted to put them all at ease with the situation, which was for the most part beyond even his control. Perhaps he wasn't going to be a dictator after all. In fact, her impression of him so far was that he was a man of duty and honor. Evelyn's heart was becoming less and less her own.

"Let's start an open hand game," she said as she dealt out the cards, "and I'll explain it as we go."

They played long into the night, changing partners after each round. Galan was a quick study, but he played best when he was partnered with Evelyn. What's more, he couldn't seem to win unless they were together, because he couldn't defeat her.

* * *

In the meantime, Corvinus returned after he changed his uniform. The others were so engrossed in the game that they didn't even notice him come back. He hadn't seen his commander enjoy himself for a long time, so he didn't dare interrupt. It pleased him, because he knew Galan had endured a good deal so far during the war.

When he noticed that 'Miss Amber' wasn't there, he decided to go have some of his own fun. He gleefully rubbed his hands together as he walked down the hallway to her office. It would be amusing to grill her on the subject of that invertebrate Terry.

Upon approaching the doorway, he heard the sound of sniffling coming from inside the room. He entered and found Amber slumped over her desk bawling her eyes out. On the computer screen was a man, who he immediately concluded must be Terry, with some blonde wench sitting in his lap. The man had a cigar in one hand, and a cocktail in the other, grinning like a clown at whoever was taking the picture.

Corvinus choked back a laugh. _Humans and their fickleness..._

Amber heard him and looked up. "You! What are you doing here? Get out!" She threw a book at him.

Corvinus quickly pulled the door in front of him to block the flying object. "I...Well, the door was open, and I heard...that is, I thought you might have injured yourself, and...Are you alright?"

"Noooo!" she erupted into another fit of sobbing. "It's Terry. He's such a jerk!"

"Is that him?" he indicated the picture on the screen.

The girl nodded dejectedly. "She's one of his students. I wrote a paper for him so he could get a job as a professor, and then he got a big head and started dating his students behind my back. He promised that he wasn't doing it anymore...I was so sure he meant it this time."

The centurion shook his head. "He sounds like a dishonorable man. If he can't appreciate you, you should find someone who will. In my opinion, he is not worth your tears."

"Yes," she agreed, drying her eyes. "You're right. I'll never speak to him again."

"That would be wise," Corvinus agreed, still amused at the situation. But he decided that it was probably best to change the subject. "Prime Minister Benito boasted of an extensive wine cellar. My curiosity is piqued. Would you show me where it is?"

Amber's countenance brightened. "Well, ok." Then she frowned again, "But you better not get any ideas, Centurion."

The Romulan raised an annoyed eyebrow. "While I am sure there are those of my race who would not object to...a human, you may rest assured that I am not one of them."

"Good," she turned up her nose. "Follow me then-" She ran into the door. "Ugh! This way!"

* * *

The next morning, the two human women got to work on their documentation, tying up all the loose ends. By lunchtime there was nothing left for them to do on Benzar in a professional capacity.

Amber deleted everything virtual related to Terry, then she gathered up all the tangible mementos, put them in a box, and made her way down the hall. When she passed Commander Galan's office and went outside, Corvinus figured he'd better see what she was up to, since it was his job to accompany the humans. When she reached the palace gardens, she set her box down on a spot that had been scorched during the conflict. Corvinus watched from a distance as she set the box on fire with an antique cigarette lighter.

She was putting an end to her frivolous past and turning over a new leaf. Good. A philandering failure didn't deserve any woman's affection. And burning the mementos? He never expected the wretched little female to do something so…commendable. It showed finality, courage and resolve. It was something a Romulan woman would have done.

As Amber watched the last nine years of her life go up in smoke, she shed a few tears. What a waste. Things had started out so well, and she remembered it all: highschool…college… He used to be so sweet and thoughtful. She remembered their first date, senior prom, the rose petals she saved from her first Valentine's bouquet…Then her thoughts turned sour. The first time he forgot her birthday, the first time she caught him going out with someone else, the first time he said he was sorry, and the next time, and the next time. Cormack was right. He was a weakling and a loser, and he didn't deserve her tears.

When the box and its contents were reduced to ashes, she kicked a heap of dirt over the smoking embers to snuff them out. Then she took a deep breath and marched back to her room feeling like a new woman.

When she got back to her room she went to her computer and started browsing through subspace for a new desktop picture to replace the one she had deleted. Then the computer alerted her about an incoming call. It was him. She ignored it.

"Now where was I? Desktops. Ancient Egypt? Nah. Tropical fish? Nah. Flowers? Definitely not. Hmmm…"

Ring, ring, ring. She didn't care how many times he called. She was NEVER going to speak to him again.

"Maybe comic book heroes. Superman, Fantastic Four, Martian Manhunter…nah. Maybe the villains… Oh here we go! Perfect!" It was a picture of Magneto soaring through the air with a caption that read "chick magnet."

Ring, ring, ring. On second thought, maybe she would answer it – just to tell him how much of a loser he was and that it was over. Permanently!

* * *

Two hours later, after the Commander dismissed him for the day, Corvinus decided to stroll past the Terrans' office to see what they were up to. As he approached the area, his Romulan hearing picked up an unfamiliar voice.

"But those other girls don't understand me like you do, babe. Just give me one more chance."

"I wanted this to work, but I just can't trust you anymore."

What? She was talking to that wimp again! The Centurion flung the door open and stalked into the room. "Have you lost your mind?"

The infamous Terry gawked. "Who's that?"

"Get out of here!" screamed Amber.

"I thought you said you were never going to speak to him again," said Corvinus, pointing his finger at the monitor.

"Who I talk to is none of your business! Now get out!" She screamed, throwing everything she could reach at him.

"Who _is_ that?" asked Terry again, with a distinct note of suspicion.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just a pointy-eared pest," said Amber.

Corvinus grinned wickedly. "That's not what you said last night."

Amber was stunned into silence. How dare that imp say something like that!

"You're cheating on me with a Romulan?" gasped Terry. "And here you are preaching at me and you're doing the same thing!"

Before she could answer, Corvinus pushed Amber's chair away from the monitor and looked Terry dead in the face. "Listen well, weakling. I've chosen this woman for myself. So if you value your life you'll stay out of our business. If I ever discover that you've spoken to her again, I'll find you and kill you."

The spineless Terry panicked and ended the call. The Centurion took a seat on the desk and began to congratulate himself. When Amber recovered from her shock, she started screaming again.

"You creep! Do you know what you've just done? HOW DARE YOU?"

"Humph. You should be thanking me. Now you can move on to something better."

"Oh, like you?" she snapped, breaking down into tears.

The Romulan blinked, then sneered. "Tch. In your dreams." With that he hopped off the desk and strode back down the hall. "As if I'd waste my time wooing a wretch like her."

* * *

For obvious reasons, Amber's theme song is "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. :) This is fun. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we do writing it.


	5. The Way To A Man's Heart

Since there was nothing left for the two archaeologists to do on Benzar, Galan informed them that, for their own safety, they would have to leave on the next Federation transport available. Benito sadly agreed that the commander was right. Fortunately, it would be a few weeks before the ship would arrive.

Amber decided that she would use the time to catch up on her reading. Finding a cozy corner of the library, she curled up and opened her book. Soon she completely lost herself. A considerable amount of time passed when the door to the library opened. She didn't look up, because whoever it was, it wasn't worth tearing herself away from her book.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the flicker of a Romulan uniform. _Corvinus..._she seethed. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of interrupting her story. At first, he didn't quite know how to take the "silent treatment." But he didn't tolerate it for long.

Without warning, he snatched her book. "What is this? _Demon Lover_?" he gawked. "You shouldn't read trash like that." Opening the window, he hurled it away. The book landed in the mud with a SLOP!

"How dare you?" she screamed with fury.

"You'll thank me later," he responded with a smirk. He left the library, dodging the books she threw at him on the way out. His laughter resounded down the hallway.

Amber narrowed her eyes. "Just you wait, Centurion Corvinus! You'll be sorry!"

* * *

In the meantime, Evelyn was getting desperate. Time was running out. Once she left, she knew she would never see Galan again. She had to take matters into her own hands. An idea came to her.

Her mother had always said that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. She had no clue if that was true for Romulan men, but she hoped it was a universal trait. Under the guise of repaying Benito for his kindness and hospitality, she offered to cook dinner one night. With any luck, Galan would like it and finally notice her.

Galan wasn't a man who was impressed easily, so it would have to be something special. But what? Of course! Barbecue! Most men loved meat, unless they were vegetarians. And she was sure that Romulans were not.

There was of course the possibility that her scheme could backfire. Lokal was always staring at her. This might draw more of his attention to herself. Though he hadn't been to another dinner since the last fiasco, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Evelyn decided it was worth chancing it anyway. Otherwise, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"Well, I _guess_ I can make a side or something," Amber moaned after she suggested the idea to her. "Ugh...As long as it isn't too hard."

Evelyn got to work, daydreaming of her intrepid hero as she made her secret honey sauce and marinade.

* * *

The group gathered around the table. Amber begrudgingly helped Evelyn serve everyone. She had elected to open up a few cans of pork and beans, making the excuse of, "It's good enough." She practically threw Corvinus' plate at him. It landed on the table with a loud thud, threatening to ruin yet another uniform. All eyes fell on her.

"Well, next time you can get off your lazy butt and get it yourself," she informed him haughtily.

"I think I will," he said through his teeth.

They stopped their bickering immediately after Galan shot them both a warning look.

"Why, Miss Evelyn, this is delicious!" said Benito, trying to change the subject, "And Miss Amber, yours is even better."

Just then, Lokal entered the room. "Commander, there's—oh, I ask forgiveness, sir. I didn't know you had already sat down to dinner." A wounded expression came upon his face, and it was apparent that he greatly wished that he could sit down with them. "It's not pressing, sir. I'll come back later-"

"Please join us, Subcommander," Benito invited him politely.

Lokal looked to his superior hopefully.

"Yes, Subcommander," said Galan diplomatically, "pull up a chair."

"Thank you, sir." He resolutely pushed his chair between Amber and Evelyn.

Corvinus laughed to himself and took a bite of beans. He forced back the gag reflex. It was odiously sickening! Thank goodness for replicators.

"Oh, yes," the Benzite continued, "it's the best I've ever tasted."

_The old fish actually _likes_ it?_ The centurion thought in horrified disgust.

"Quite agreeable," Lokal agreed, "though Miss Evelyn's barbecue is better. I've never tasted anything so divine." He smiled adoringly at her.

"It is exceptional, Miss Evelyn," said Galan, "Thank you for preparing it." She beamed noticeably.

Corvinus blinked. _I'm a soldier of the Empire_, he resigned himself, _and if Lokal and Galan can take it, so can I!_ He then noticed that Amber kept glancing at him. Something was fishy...

Yes, fishy—that's what his food tasted like: putrefied fish. But he was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed to be a fish course. Was it just his imagination, or was there a kind of silvery film over the top of his food that wasn't on the others' plates? The human wench had done something to his food! She must have!

He plastered a smile on his face and gobbled the beans up as eagerly as possible without being uncouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amber cock her head to the side in bewilderment. That confirmed his hunch beyond a doubt. Oh, he was going to show her!

"Miss Amber, you must give me this recipe before you leave," Benito insisted.

If only that apple-polishing sea creature would shut up! Corvinus continued to shovel the atrocious slop into his mouth.

* * *

Lokal made a conscious effort to have good table manners, though he kept bumping the lady he admired by accident. But it was difficult! He was left-handed, and on the wrong side of her. He hadn't wanted to sit by Corvinus, so sitting in between the ladies seemed like a good idea at the time.

Corvinus in turn was seething as usual, about he knew not what. Lokal didn't care. He turned his attention to the plate in front of him.

The barbecue melted sumptuously in his mouth. Never in his life had his senses been so gratified. It was like ambrosia, made by the lovely hands of a goddess. Oh, his lady Evelyn would make an exceptional wife! Not that he expected her to cook for him all the time. She was a career woman, and he accepted that. The prospect of a dazzling profession in the Empire was how he planned to capture her in the first place.

But perhaps when they went on vacation...Yes, he was looking forward to that. They would take a holiday on a remote planet. She was being coy now for the sake of appearances, but he knew she wouldn't be then.

"Ah, I have always wanted to try some good ol' Southern barbecue," Benito remarked with relish.

Lokal eyed him suspiciously. He didn't like the way that fish face doted on his woman. He would keep the Benzite under close watch from then on. If he tried anything, the Romulan would send him back to the river where he belonged.

Evelyn smiled at the complement. She was such a pretty thing! All of his peers back home were going be envious of him with a grand lady like her on his arm—human or not. He was looking forward to that. His fantasy was interrupted when Corvinus rose abruptly.

"I'm getting more," the centurion snapped defiantly in Amber's direction.

"Fine!" Amber shouted, "Get it!" She huffed out of the room.

Galan cleared his throat. "Centurion? A word, if you please."

Evelyn tensed, and Lokal's heart went out to her. "I had no idea that Earth cuisine was so pleasing," he said, trying to ease her discomfort at the situation.

"Thank you, Subcommander," she replied. Then she stood. "Dessert anyone? I'll bring it out now."

"And I will assist you, my dear Miss Evelyn." Lokal hastily followed her to the kitchen. It was the perfect occasion, and he had every intention of seizing it.

* * *

Corvinus followed his Commander down the hallway. When they reached his office, the Commander regarded him sternly and said, "Centurion, you've got some explaining to do."

Corvinus set his jaw, then said, "She put something in my food."

"I gathered that much," said Galan unsympathetically. "But she's a civilian, and I expect you to act like an Imperial Officer and ignore it, rather than retaliating like a human schoolboy."

Corvinus looked down, heartily ashamed of himself. Galan was everything a Romulan Commander should be. He was loyal, honorable, detached and objective, and the personification of military gallantry and soldierly comportment. Corvinus couldn't help but look up to him.

"Remember," continued Galan. "We are the ones who must maintain order here. Now I don't care which of you started this foolishness, but from now on I expect you to disregard Miss Amber's provocations. Understood?"

"Yes sir," answered Corvinus, with the imperial salute.

As they walked back to the table, the Commander wondered what had gotten into his subordinates lately. First Lokal, now Corvinus. They acted like they'd never seen a woman before. What was it about these human females that caused them to lose their heads so easily? Whatever it was, at least he wouldn't have to put up with it for much longer.

* * *

"It was good of you to offer, Subcommander, but I really don't need any help," said Evelyn as she took the peach cobbler out of the oven.

"Yes, you're quite a capable woman, but I also wanted to speak to you."

Oh no, she thought.

"Your savory cooking has affected me in a way that I can hardly express, my dear. It adds to your other attractions. You must be aware of my affection for you…"

Here it comes.

"As I told you before, I'm going to be promoted soon. After this mission I'll have my own ship to command. There is only one thing lacking to my success: a marriage to a fine lady. I'd like you to be that lady, Miss Evelyn. Never have I encountered one such as you. I don't care if you're a human. You have other redeeming qualities…"

Evelyn stood there holding the pan and trying to think of a polite refusal. But as he continued to compliment her and ramble on about his accomplishments, she began to feel quite irritated. She hardly believed a word of his flattering nonsense, and she really didn't want to hear all of this from _him. _Why couldn't Commander Galan be the one to notice her? In a few days she'd be leaving; she'd never see him again. She was hopelessly in love with him, but despite all her efforts, all the Commander would give her was cold civility. And now she had to deal with this ridiculous proposal from a clumsy oaf who resembled an Eastern Island statue.

"Now what do you say, my dear? Why with you as my little wife-"

"Stop!" She slammed the pan down onto the counter. "This is ridiculous!"

Lokal blinked. "What is?"

"You are!"

He blinked again."I beg your pardon?"

"Just stop," she said, holding up her hands.

"My dear Miss Evelyn, what is the matter? Why does my proposal distress you?"

"Why do you think? Isn't it obvious? I don't love you!"

"I realize that, but you could learn to love me," said the Subcommander. "I wouldn't make life difficult for you. My family is a prominent one. I promise you won't be treated like a second-class citizen-"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, Lokal." She turned away from him and began to put the dessert onto the plates.

"Miss Evelyn, you mustn't refuse me like this. You haven't even thought about it-"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Lokal began to feel the sting of refusal, and it made him angry. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Evelyn froze and blushed. "That's beside the point. Even if there weren't-"

"So there is!" His blood began to boil. "Who?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped, throwing down the spatula and putting her hands on her hips.

Lokal thought quickly. Who could his rival be? He was sure his fellow officers weren't interested in humans, so that eliminated them. It had to be someone else. Someone from her past perhaps? Then it dawned on him: Benito. He'd thought from the start that it was strange the way the Earth women tagged along with him, and now he knew why: they were part of his collection. He didn't know that Benzites kept harems, but then they were an inferior race… The four chambers of Lokal's heart swelled with rage, pity, indignation and disgust. But he would save them. He was going to skewer that fish and roast him over on open flame.

"My poor darling, I understand now." He seized her hands. "Let me take you away from all this! I'll see that you're well cared for and treated with the respect you deserve! You'll have a better life. Don't worry. Romulans don't approve of harems-"

"What? Harems? Is that what you think I've been doing here?" she said in horror, shaking his hands away. How in the world did he come up with a crazy idea like that?

Lokal was now thoroughly confused. "Then…why won't you marry me?"

"I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else," she stated coldly. She really hoped he would stop now. She was only a breath away from flying into a rage.

"But…I love you…"

"Oh please! You expect me to believe that? I've tried to be nice to you, but you just don't know when to quit, do you? How many times do I have to say it? I don't love you and I don't want to marry you! How could I love a clumsy, vulgar brute like you?" She regretted her harsh words as soon as they left her mouth, but maybe he would finally understand and leave her alone.

Lokal was stunned and just stood there. Then slowly the hope faded out of his eyes and his hands dropped down to his sides.

When Evelyn saw the Romulan clench his fists and fight back his tears, she realized that he truly did care for her, and he was crushed. She had hurt him. She suddenly felt terribly sorry for him, because he must have felt the same way for her as she did about Galan.

"Listen," she said softly, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Lokal. I truly am. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but we don't belong together. We'd only make each other miserable." He looked at her wistfully, and it was enough to make her cry. "I know it's not fair. I wish I could love you, but I don't!" she sobbed. "I love someone else, though he'll probably never know."

Lokal put his arms around her and she cried onto his shoulder for a few moments. Then he took a napkin from the counter, dried her eyes, and left without another word.


	6. A String Of Broken Hearts

"What is it, Centurion?" asked Galan. Corvinus appeared to be troubled about something.

"I have a problem, sir, and I need some advice," replied the Centurion.

"What about?"

"I just can't seem to focus on my duties, sir."

"Miss Brooks, I presume?"

Corvinus looked down in embarrassment.

"What has she done now?" asked Galan with a sigh. If this nonsense continued he'd have to move the humans to another building.

"Well, nothing sir."

"Then I don't see the problem, Centurion. Are you trying to say that you're attached to her?"

"No, sir," he answered quickly.

"Then, you do realize we're in the middle of a war?" Corvinus nodded. "This is perhaps the most significant challenge our people have ever faced. If we do not remain vigilant we will fall. But if we succeed, our Empire will be more powerful than ever before. Don't you want to be a part of the glorious victory?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then always remember: nothing is more important than serving the Empire."

"Thank you, sir. May I be dismissed?"

"One more thing, Corvinus." Galan came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You've been a very good officer up until recently. Now I understand that some of you find these humans rather intriguing, but if you want to distinguish yourself you must remain focused. If you want my advice, a human spouse would not be a good choice for an aspiring soldier."

* * *

It wasn't long before the sad and dreaded day came: the USS _Venture_ had arrived to take Evelyn and Amber back home to Earth.

It was for the best, Evelyn knew. She wasn't a soldier and therefore didn't belong on the front lines. Her next dig on Benzar would have to wait until the war was over. Come to think of it, her field work in general was going to have to wait until the fighting stopped. It was simply too dangerous for a civilian to be traveling around the quadrant while the major powers were duking it out.

Not that she had been doing much work the past several months anyway. But that wasn't what upset Evelyn. She had grown fond of the nightly tradition of dinner and cards with Mendakyl, Meldoch, and Commander Galan. She would miss those times terribly. Most of all, she would miss Commander Galan terribly.

Despite his rather typical Romulan self-confidence, the commander was an agreeable person to be around. He was gallant and brave. Evelyn couldn't help but see him as her hero, even though she was certain he didn't see it that way. He was always respectful and friendly to her, and clearly enjoyed her company. But that was as far as it went on his end. It was foolish of her to think that things could be any different. But, though she had tried her hardest not to, she had fallen in love with him nonetheless. It didn't help that she had spent nearly every evening with him for the past month.

Evelyn looked up from her packing and stared at her sorrowful countenance in the mirror. That would never do. She couldn't say goodbye to him with that expression. She wanted his last impression of her to be a positive one. She quickly fastened her luggage closed and went over to the dresser to freshen up.

She tried to make herself look as pretty as she could without looking formal. A part of her wondered why she had bothered this entire time, since Romulans probably had much different ideas of beauty than humans. Evelyn pushed those thoughts away, however. She pulled her hair out of her face, but left the rest of it down so that it would lay about her shoulders. Yes, she looked very nice, she finally decided.

There was a knock at the door. It was Lokal. Ever since that dreadful barbeque dinner, he had kept his distance.

"Forgive me for intruding, Dr. Frost. I know you must be quite busy, but I must speak with you before you leave," he said awkwardly.

Evelyn felt just as awkward as he did, if not more. "Won't you sit down?" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No, I shall not stay long. I wanted to give you this." He took her right hand and placed a ring on her finger. It was silver in color, and was set with a square green stone. Evelyn was about to protest, but Lokal said, "Do not distress yourself. I am not repeating my offer. It is true that my feelings have not changed, but I have other reasons for giving you this jewel. You will be returning to Federation space soon, and while things are looking favorable for the alliance at present, that could change at any time. That ring contains a special tracking device. Should you ever need my help, it can be activated like this." He twisted the stone diagonally and pressed it down.

Evelyn reversed the action and deactivated the ring. Poor Lokal, she thought. Who knew he could be so chivalrous? She was half tempted to accept him out of pity, but he deserved someone who could return his feelings. "Thank you, but I can't accept this," she said, removing the ring from her finger.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, Lokal. You shouldn't have to worry about me. You need to move on with your life and forget about me."

"But I cannot forget."

"I suppose I won't either, but what I meant is that you should save this for someone else," she said, holding the ring toward him.

"Perhaps you don't understand. I am Romulan, and once a Romulan has formed an attachment, it is permanent. I will never love another." He replaced the ring on her hand. "Please accept this. Since I cannot be with you, it will ease my mind to know that you are safe."

This time she could not refuse. "Thank you."

* * *

Amber, Mendakyl and Galan were waiting for her in the transporter room.

"Why, Miss Evelyn, you look lovely," the Prime Minister greeted her.

"Thank you, Mr. Mendakyl," she responded, taking his hand.

"I'm going to miss your pleasant company at dinner, but I'm happy that the two of you are going to be safe." Benito smiled sadly.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said, "I will never forget it as long as I live."

"The pleasure was mine," he insisted.

Now for the really hard part. Evelyn moved on to Galan.

The Romulan smiled. "I, too, will miss your company, Miss Evelyn. Indeed, I despair of ever finding a card player as worthy as you."

"Or I you," she said softly. Suddenly, she felt tongue-tied. She laughed to disguise it. "Well," she forced herself to smile back at him, "Thank you again for everything, Commander."

Galan nodded. "It was my honor," he returned, taking his cue from Benito. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she echoed weakly. _I'll never see him again…_ Evelyn quickly stepped onto the transporter with Amber before she cried again and made a ninny of herself. The sights around them, including Galan and Mendakyl, dissolved and were replaced by the transporter room on the _Venture_.

"Welcome aboard, Dr. Frost; Ms. Brooks," the Starfleet officer said warmly.

Evelyn smiled politely. But as soon as she got to her assigned quarters, she sobbed bitterly and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Very little, if anything, ever got past Galan's notice. As a result, he couldn't help but observe Dr. Frost's uncharacteristic behavior. She was understandably disappointed to leave, but he could see that there was more to it than that. He could tell that her emotions were strongly affected by this event.

_But why?_ he wondered. Ever since the news that the _Venture_ would be arriving had reached Benzar, Dr. Frost's spirits had been lessened considerably. An idea had crept into his mind at an earlier time. Naturally, he had pushed it away. But now, after saying goodbye to her, it resurfaced. Could it be that this human lady had developed…stirrings-for him? It would perfectly explain her behavior, if it were true.

The thought surprised him. As intelligent as she was, surely she could see that it was a foolish notion? He had not led her on-or had he?

Galan felt like an uncivilized cad. Even though she was a mere human, the fact that he had hurt her didn't sit well with him. It was unintentional, of course, but honor demanded that he should have perhaps been more guarded in his behavior. After debating about it with himself for quite a while, he finally came to the conclusion that, since he had not intended to cause damage, he was not responsible for other people's feelings. He'd probably never see her again anyway.


	7. A Discovery

"Evelyn! I was a fool to let you go!" Galan took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Tears of joy began to pour down Evelyn's face. "Of course I can!" she said, nearly breathless. "How could I not? I've wanted you for so long! I never thought you'd return my feelings!"

Galan wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry, my beautiful, brave Miss Evelyn. Only, say you will be my wife," he pleaded.

"Yes, yes!" she cried in ecstasy. It was the most perfect moment of her life.

But from out of nowhere, a shrill sound rang all around them. Everything grew brighter, and the man she loved began to fade away into the evaporating mist. He wasn't real—he was a specter from that same dream she had dreamed countless nights since she left Benzar.

She desperately reached out to him. "Please don't leave me again!" But he was already gone.

Her eyes opened. The lights in her quarters were gradually growing brighter, and her alarm was going off. Her face was wet. A pang of sorrow welled in her chest. It had all seemed so real—she had been certain it was really happening this time! But the only part that was genuine was her tears.

Evelyn rolled over and sobbed bitterly into her pillow. Why couldn't she just forget him? She had hardly known him. For all she knew, he had been married with a family the entire time they spent together. And yet, he hadn't acted like he was married.

Lokal's ring lay on the nightstand. Perhaps she was wrong to refuse him. He would have been good to her, that much was certain. True, he was a bit of a clumsy oaf, but he would have learned to do better. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if he would have been able to heal her broken heart. She didn't doubt that he would have done everything in his power in order to accomplish that end, if she had but given him the chance. It wasn't too late. All she needed to do was activate the device, and he would come.

No, she reiterated to herself. He was a good man, and deserved better. She wasn't quite sure if what he had said about Romulans and their constancy was entirely true. Yes, he would get over her eventually. And she...she would forget Galan one day.

But today was not that day.

She got out of bed and dragged herself to the shared bathroom. For the moment at least, the vivid dream was vanishing as her consciousness fully returned. No sooner had she turned on the shower than Amber started banging on the door.

"Evelyn! Will you hurry up already?"she whined. That early in the morning, her nasal Minnesota accent was grating on Evelyn's nerves.

"Just...give me a minute—please,"she answered wearily. She leaned against the wall and groaned. Already, this was shaping up to be an awful day.

But there was an upside. The war with the Dominion was finally over. The treaty had been signed, and Evelyn and Amber were back on their way to another dig. Unfortunately, there was nothing left on Benzar to dig as a result of the skirmishes during the war. And Benito had informed her that Galan had been re-assigned anyway.

Instead, they were en route to the site of another ancient city on a planet near the former Romulan Neutral Zone. Naturally.

"Are we lucky duckies or what?"Amber had sarcastically remarked when they were offered the job, "You betcha!"

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Evelyn and Amber wasted no time in getting to work—and there was a great deal to be done.

The city was thought to have been built by an ancient Vulcanoid civilization. Evelyn had long held the theory that the ancient Vulcans had used highly-advanced weapons in days past. In fact she had written an extensive paper on the subject. There was evidence, she had argued, that they possessed weapons that could control time itself. Or at least, that was what the early space-faring Vulcans claimed.

While the Vulcan Science Academy acknowledged that their forbearers were inclined toward violence, they did not believe their ancestors were capable of constructing such tools. The upshot was that her research received the Vulcan equivalent of being laughed to scorn. Her "illogical" research was ignored without even being examined.

But she would show them. She would find hard, physical evidence that would wipe those smug looks off their faces.

Evelyn busied herself with the digging, cataloging, and other various tasks, to the point where she sometimes forgot to eat. Each night, she went to bed in her tent too exhausted to feel sad over her unrequited love.

* * *

Evelyn's team had just unearthed a sizeable chamber a few hours ago. Now that they had finished recording the room as they'd found it, they began to examine the various artifacts and ancient objects that were strewn about in piles of rubble.

"Ow! Oh shoot! That hurts!" cried Amber. She toppled over onto the stone floor and wailed in pain.

Evelyn rushed to her side to help. "What happened?"

"My foot got stuck in that rut and I tripped. Oh darn it! I think I've broken my ankle!" she cried.

Evelyn gently lifted her foot out of the hole and looked at Amber's ankle. It may have gotten scratched and twisted, but it was not broken. As usual Amber exaggerated everything.

"It'll be alright," sighed Evelyn patiently. "Just sit here for a minute while I get the first aid kit."

Amber looked at the ugly scratches. "I'm going to get an infection and die, like that dude who discovered King Tut!" she sobbed.

"Carter didn't die of infection, his funder did," Evelyn corrected. She sanitized her hands then put some antibiotic ointment on the scratches.

"But almost everyone else who went in that tomb died mysterious deaths! And the locals were saying it was because of the Pharaoh's curse! How do we know this place isn't cursed?" Amber rarely made sense when she was calm, and never made sense at all when she was upset.

"Amber, this clearly isn't a tomb, and Vulcanoids don't mummify their dead," said Evelyn, rolling her eyes. She finished bandaging her ankle and went back to what she was doing before.

"I guess you're right." No one would care if I died anyway, she thought. Except maybe that pointy-eared freak, Constantine, who ruined her life. He would surely get a laugh out of it.

Amber looked back at the pothole in annoyance, then something shiny caught her eye. She took a better look at the stone, and it appeared to be kind of thin, like a tile or something. So she lifted it up, and underneath was an ornate metal box decorated with several jewels.

"Ev, take a look at this!"

Evelyn wasn't fond of being called "Ev," but she was intrigued by the artifact. "What have you got there?"

They lifted it out of the hole. "Look at these markings, it's not Vulcan, it's Debrune."

"That's ancient Romulan, right?"

"Right. The Debrune had a sizeable colony here two centuries ago."

"Then what happened to them? This is a class M planet, so there was plenty of food and stuff."

"Any number of things could have gone wrong. It could have been a disease of some sort, or if they were anything like the Romulans around today, they probably fought among themselves. I already knew about the Debrune, but I was hoping to find evidence of much earlier Vulcan settlements."

"I guess we'll have to dig deeper then," said Amber.

Evelyn gathered up a few other artifacts and put them into a backpack. "Let's bring that box and these other items back to the camp. Then we'll get some lunch and some pain killers for your ankle. After that we can catalog them and maybe try our hand at some translations."

"Sounds good to me," said Amber. She tried to get up. "Ow! A little help, please?"

And she whined all the way back to the camp.


	8. A New Mission

After the cataloging and documentation was out of the way, Evelyn ran the symbols through the universal translator.

She wasn't able to get a clear, coherent message, but what she was able to translate was promising if it was correct. There were references to several things related to chronology, such as "time grains" or possibly "time particles," and regulation or reversal. There was also mention of"shrouding" and "vanishing."

"I almost hate to say so," said Evelyn, "but maybe I should send a copy of these symbols to the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Wait, aren't those the guys who acted like we were off our rockers and said we were wasting our time?" asked Amber, looking up from the device she was tinkering around with.

"Yes, but like it or not, they should be able to provide a better translation," said Evelyn, then she smiled and added, "And if we're fortunate, maybe they'll be forced to admit that we were right all along." Evelyn typed up a message for the Vulcans, encrypted it, and sent it. "There, it's done."

"Do you think they'll even look at it?" asked Amber.

"Oh yes, I'm not worried about that. Vulcans are some of the most curious people in the galaxy. I'm sure they'll pick it apart. At the very least, I expect to receive a message from Professor Stylvok that he received it. In the meantime, let's take a closer look at some of these other artifacts, then maybe tomorrow we could go back to the chamber."

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Ev, ya wanna see something funny?"Forgetting that she was supposed to be limping in pain, the strawberry blonde went next to Evelyn and showed her what she'd been working on so diligently. It was a medieval RPG, and she'd altered the boss monsters' faces to look like her arch enemies in real life. "It's Terry and Cornmeyer," she snickered.

* * *

Commander Galan felt a bit apprehensive as he climbed the steps of Tal Shiar headquarters. The Tal Shiar was the most highly respected and feared intelligence agency in the Alpha Quadrant. But since its whole purpose was to protect the Romulan people, then technically, being a loyal officer and citizen he should have nothing to fear. Still, there were disquieting tales occasionally whispered about at family gatherings, of outspoken relatives or acquaintances going into this building and never being seen or heard of again.

Perhaps it was the as yet unknown reason for his summons that made him uneasy, or the fact that it had been sent by none other than Chairman Koval himself.

Upon reaching the front entrance, Galan paused for what was perhaps his final look at the outside world, then staunchly crossed over the threshold. There were three officers seated at the front desk, and as he approached one of them seemed to recognize him. "Commander Galan, the Chairman has been expecting you. This way, sir."

Galan followed the officer through the turbolift and down several hallways until they reached Koval's office, then the officer waited outside while Galan went in alone.

The Chairman was seated at his desk, looking over various reports.

"Commander Galan," Koval greeted, or rather, identified him.

"Mr. Chairman," Galan saluted.

Koval merely gestured toward the chair before him. "Take a seat, if you please," he directed, and after the Commander had done so, he began."No doubt you are wondering why I've summoned you, but rest assured this is not an inquiry, Commander. You have an exemplary record, and I have a special assignment for you."

Koval walked over to the right side of the room and switched on a monitor. "This is the Barradas system. Barradas III is a class M planet that is currently located on the Federation side of the Neutral Zone, but that was not always the case. If you recall from our imperial history books, some of our ancestors, the Debrune, attempted to colonize this planet roughly two thousand years ago. Sometime later, for reasons that were neither clearly documented nor investigated, the colonists either died out or abandoned the site. It is now in ruins."

The Chairman clasped his hands behind his back and took on a philosophical mien. "There is a saying on Earth that knowledge is power. If that is so, then to be unknown is to be unconquerable. Our people have always held a fascination for the enigmatic. There is a controversial theory among some of our top historians that even as far back as two thousand years ago our ancestors were experimenting with cloaking technology. In addition, they believe that the Debrune may have experimented with time control."

He paused and gave Galan a grave look. "That is all common knowledge, but the information I am about to share with you is highly classified, Commander."

Galan bowed in acknowledgement.

Koval took the tablet from the desk and handed it to Galan."A report reached my desk this morning that a group of Federation researchers have stumbled across a collection of Debrune artifacts on Barradas III. One of these artifacts is a device bearing several cryptic messages that would seem to support our theories. You will discreetly cross into Federation territory, locate this device, and retrieve it for examination."

Seemed straightforward enough, but there was a question burning in Galan's mind. "If I may ask, sir, why are you giving this assignment to me rather than a Tal Shiar officer?"

"Because you have had previous dealings with these individuals," answered Koval, changing the image on the monitor to display images of Dr. Frost and Amber Brooks. "As of now, we have no information as what this device looks like, so you will likely have to find a way to persuade these humans into handing it over to you."

Galan felt his heart sink. Miss Evelyn didn't deserve this, but as always duty to the Empire came first.

Koval studied his response and quirked an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Commander?"

"I will complete the mission, sir," answered Galan evenly.

"Yet certain aspects of it are repugnant to you. Why?" questioned the Chairman.

Since it was clear that Koval wasn't going to let him dodge the issue, Galan said, "Dr. Frost was nothing but cordial toward us during our occupation of Benzar. I would effectively be repaying her kindness by stealing from her."

"No, Commander. It is not stealing to recover what is rightfully ours," corrected Koval. "Those artifacts were made by Romulan hands, and if that device has the ability to control time then it is too valuable to cede to our enemies. Now it is entirely possible that these objects are utterly worthless, but even if it should prove to be no more than a sundial, I would prefer to err on the side of caution. And as for your other objection," he continued with a sly grin, "I never said you had to be unkind, Commander. The methods you use are irrelevant to me, so long as you complete the mission without delay."

Koval resumed his seat at the desk. "Have you any further questions?"

"None, sir." Come to think of it, it was better this way. If he declined the mission, then Koval would have likely assigned one of his own agents to complete it, someone who could be as cruel and "efficient" as the Chairman was rumored to be, and that was something that would have weighed on his mind.

"Good. Dismissed."

Galan rose, saluted, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Commander," said the Chairman. "If you succeed, I will recommend you for promotion to Admiral, or even Tal Shiar Colonel if you prefer."

"With all due respect, sir, I'd prefer to remain out of the Tal Shiar branch."

"Very well. That is all." Koval waved him away and turned his attention back to the security reports. Commander Galan still had too much of a conscience for a Tal Shiar officer anyway, he thought.

* * *

Two days later, the Devorax went into cloak and crossed the Neutral Zone. Maintaining subspace silence, the commander and crew were unaware that in their absence their homeworld was going through devastating changes.

The Romulan government as they knew it fell when a number of traitors and Reman conspirators joined together to murder the entire Senate and establish Shinzon as the new Praetor.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dr. Frost: _

_The Debrune language is old, but not uncommon. It can be translated simply by using a universal translator. In addition, several Debrune dictionaries have been published recently by myself and my colleagues._

_In the future, please do not waste the time and resources of this institution. There are more important archaeological discoveries for our scientists to study at this time. We apologize for any inconvenience to you, but ask you to please consider ours as well._

_Stylvok_

_Scholar of Archeology_

_Vulcan Science Academy_

As Evelyn stared at the message, tears began to form in her eyes. "Old, but not uncommon"? "More important archaeological discoveries for our scientists to study at this time"? If he hadn't been a Vulcan, she would have thought Stylvok was deliberately being a jerk. And yet, the shoe seemed to fit.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then went into the other room to find Amber. Her assistant was on the line with a Starfleet supply vessel in orbit.

"Are you going to deliver those supplies sometime today?"

"_The supplies will be arriving shortly. Stand by,"_ came the reply.

Amber groaned, and leaned on the communications console. That was what they had been told when the ship first arrived. It was four hours later.

"Still no sign?" Evelyn asked as she walked into the room.

"No! Joe Blow has been giving me the runaround all morning!"

Evelyn decided that she wasn't in the mood to break the news just yet. She would tell Amber later that evening, after she had had a chance to cool down. Instead, she would ask her what they should make for lunch.

But before she could speak her next word, however, a thunderous noise sounded from just over the horizon. A large cloud of smoke soon appeared, and a vehicle of some sort became visible. It zoomed toward the camp.

"Uh, is he like, gonna stop?" asked Amber.

Evelyn held her breath and hoped he would.

Right when it looked like it would come crashing through the dig site, it swerved suddenly and came to a screeching halt. Several enormous supply crates tumbled out from the back.

The door opened, and a short, bald guy smoking a pipe stepped out. Clearly, he was under the impression that he was God's gift to the female sex, and expected the two women to swoon before his feet. Evelyn couldn't see why. He wasn't anything to write home about. She had known Amber long enough to see that she agreed with her.

"Here you go," he said with a smirk, "And I hope you two appreciate the trouble I went to get these here." He patted the side of the car. "Yes, sir-ree, I've traveled through some rough terrain to get here."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just beam them down?"

"Oh, you know, just inspecting the land rover," he replied nonchalantly. "A little-used piece of equipment can fall into disrepair, and then when the time comes that you need it, it's unsafe."

"Gimme a break," grumbled Amber.

Evelyn smiled thinly, but civilly. Why was it always up to her to be diplomatic? "Thank you, sir."

He paused for a moment, as though he was expecting something. Finally, seeing that he wasn't having the desired effect, he turned to leave.

Evelyn stopped him. "Wait."

"Yes?" The man turned and puffed impatiently.

She continued. "Our anti-gravity mover is broken, and those crates are awfully heavy. Would you please give us a hand?"

"Sorry, lady, we're on a tight schedule." He shook his head and climbed into his vehicle. "Have fun with that! Ha ha ha!" He sped off laughing, leaving Evelyn and Amber in a cloud of dust and tobacco smoke.

The two women glared after him.

"Laugh it up, wonderboy wanna be!" Amber yelled after him. She stormed off. "I'm going to poor myself a drink! I don't care what time it is!"

Evelyn clenched her fists. Starfleet was going to hear about that fellow. As silly as it was, she wished her knight in shining armor would appear at that moment and rescue her from all of these jerks. _Ha! Fat chance of that! Face it, Evelyn, there are no knights in shining armor. You're going to have to rely on yourself, just as you always have._

"That wasn't what I would call chivalrous," said a deep, masculine voice. "Do all human males behave in that manner? And a Starfleet officer at that. I'm astonished you would tolerate it."

Evelyn froze, afraid to turn and face the speaker. She knew that voice. She would _never_forget it. Was this real? With her heart in her throat, she slowly turned. "Commander Galan," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "Whatever are you doing here?"

Galan nodded politely. He was just as handsome and gallant as she remembered him in her dreams. "First, I'll help you with those crates. Then I will explain my presence here."

* * *

Commander Galan and Centurion Corvinus moved the crates inside. With their superior Romulan strength, it was not at all difficult. Galan guessed that it would have been an ordeal, if not impossible, for two humans, however. Though Dr. Frost and her assistant were not what he considered to be frail, they weren't exactly models of strength, either. Ironic that many human males considered themselves to be superior to the females, yet they often refused to assist them when necessary. It was yet another sign of their race's weakness.

"Thank you, Commander," said Evelyn. Genuine gratitude was in her eyes. And there was admiration, too.

Galan swallowed. "You're welcome, Dr.-Miss Evelyn," he responded. He could tell by the way she was looking at him that his suspicions from the previous year were not unfounded. She _did_ have feelings for him. As far as she was concerned, he was a hero. Galen felt even more awkward than ever.

Or perhaps, this would make his task easier. Perhaps all he had to do was simply ask for the device, and she would give it to him. But then, would he be obligated to return her affections?

"Amber and I were just about to start lunch," she continued, "Would you two care to join us?"

"Of course." This was ridiculous! He was a soldier of the Empire, not some simpering weakling attending a dinner party! He should just take the device and be done with it! And yet, he couldn't bring himself to behave like an uncivilized animal—like that Starfleet lout.

No. In the very least, he owed it to Miss Evelyn to try the courteous way first. But if that didn't work, Galen would stiffen his resolve and do his duty. The Empire came first. Matters of personal honor came second. At least, that was what he had always been taught.


End file.
